vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xavier
"'' I'm only 16 and I am so strong that I could do anything "'' Xavier '''is a powerful warlock who posses few immortal attributes, his life span will slow down entirely at some point but it is unknown when. He was said to be born in russia but his diary said australia. Xavier's is a direct descandant of Gaia making him easily a formidable foe. He was able to kill 10 vampires using expression. Xavier is now living on his own in a apartment. Background Xavier Tigrus Delphiki was born in the country of either russia or australia but was moved due to impending dangers. He lived with his parents for 10 years and they died on his tenth birthday. Xavier became a wanderer until he met a warlock who began to teach him magic. The warlock saw the boy was powerful and gave him big time spells. The warlock gave him partial secrets of the immortal spell and Xavier planned on finding a way to connect it to his body so he'd have the strengths of a immortal not the weaknesses. Xavier trained with the man up until his death at the hands of a ghost who Xavier banished for eternity. Xavier was a hermit pretty much and traveled all around the world finding secrets to spells and gaining more knowledge about the immortality spell. At age 15 he finally found it and put it together killing a witch, werewolf, vampire and than harnessing the supernatural essence to raise his ritual. Xavier was able to become one with the Immortality and lacked the weaknesses, he ate regular food and had special abilities basically. Xavier comes to mystic falls to find the one who carries the power of Gaia. Appearance Xavier is described as handsome he just does not know it. He has a oval shaped face with brown eyes and a sharp-feautured face his cheekbones were chisled and he has dirty blonde hair that reaches to his neck and is close-cropped. He has pale skin nearly and his lips are wide and thin. He has a musclar build and is short though standinf at 5'10. His outfits consist of white polo shirts and matching pants and shoes. Personality Xavier is a shy and lonely, kid but underneath is a angry and ruthless boy who has a compassionate side which makes, Xavier malleable. He is also a sadistic person nearly breaking Matt's arm. Powers and Abilities '''Xavier may be considered as one of the best warlocks on the planet with only Davina rivaling him in power and Ciro and Mal-El. ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Immortal Abilities' He only gets a few partial powers since he did'nt do the spell right or finished it. Enhanced Strength - Immortals are stronger than most humans, with strength equaling hunters of the brotherhood. Silas could hold onto and break Jeremy Gilbert’s neck coming out of desiccation, when Jeremy himself possessed enhanced strength. He, however, equaled Jeremy in a one-on-one combat. However, they are nowhere near as strong as Vampires, as probably even a newly-turned Vampire can best an Immortal in combat, due to the immense difference in physical prowess. ' ' ' ' **'Channeling' - The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events.' **'Conjuration''' - The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence.' **'Elemental Control - The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather.' **'Mind Control - The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion)' **'Mind Stunning - The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious.' **'Pain Infliction - The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires.' **'Precognition - The act of foreseeing future events and happenings.' **'Spell Casting - The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence.' **'Telekinesis - The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. To date she's had the greatest and most powerful displays of this ability, hurtling an entire vampire out into the sunlight.' **'Thermokinesis - Xavier is capable of incresing the temperature of blood using her magic by merely focusing on an individual. He has so far been the only warlock other than Davina to showcase this ability.' **'Potion Making - The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. **'Sensory''' - Xavier has the ability to detect when witches perform magic in the city of Mystic Falls. This is likely due to him holding some of Gaia's powers. He can identify the witch or warlock responsible for casting the spell by visions. However, sensing prowess is not absolute in that a spell can be performed without her detecting it if it was performed at the same time of an even stronger spell, creating a magical "smokescreen". ''' *'Enhancedhttp://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Super_AgilityAgility''' - Immortals possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion''' Category:Warlock Category:Witch Category:Male Category:Immortal